U&I
by Silver Kurisutaru
Summary: Lucy pikir, Gray & Juvia berpacaran, Apakah itu benar? (I'm stinks at summaries!)


Minna-san konbanwa!  
I'm back!  
With a new story of GRAY & LUCY..  
**Desclaimer** : FT (c) Hiro Mashima

Selamat membaca Chappie 1 minnaaa! :D

* * *

U&I

C  
H  
A  
P  
T  
E  
R

v

01

* * *

Lucy's POV

_Sudah lama Gray & Juvia semakin dekat, aku.. Tidak tahu kenapa hatiku terasa sakit,_  
_Padahal, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.._  
_Dan seharusnya, aku senang Gray dan Juvia dekat, itu membuat Juvia bahagia.. Tapi aku..?_  
_Aku tidak tahu kenapa jadinya seperti ini. Aku merasa ditinggalkan.._

Hujan begitu deras malam ini.. Dinginpun juga terasa.  
Kurasa aku ingin berendam di air hangat agar aku tidak kedinginan..

* * *

Besoknya...

Aku membuka mataku, pagi ini sangat cerah, aku mandi, sarapan, dan langsung ke Sekolah, yaitu Fairy Academy.  
Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak enak seperti ini?

"Ah.. Mungkin hanya perasaanku.." Gumamku.

"LLLLLLUUUUUCCCCCYYY~!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku. Yah, aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Natsu.

"Eh, Natsu? Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung melihat sikap pria berambut merah jambu itu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Fairy Academy bersama!" Ajak Natsu.

"Boleh.. Tapi, dimana Lisanna? Biasanya kalian berangkat bersama." Aku menengok ke kanan dan kiriku, tapi, aku tidak melihat sosok Lisanna dimana-mana.

"Aku meninggalkannya sendirian." Jawab Natsu dengan Puppy-mouth nya(?)

PLAK!

"APA!?" Aku kaget. "KAU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MENINGGALKAN PACARMU BEGITU SAJA, NATSU! *sigh* Bagaimana Lisanna bisa mencintaimu?"

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menjemputnya." Natsu memelas.

"Huh.. ada-ada saja.." Gumamku.

* * *

Di Fairy Academy..

"_Ohayou, _Lucy.." Sapa Mirajane sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Ohayou, _Mira-san." Balasku cemberut.

"Kau kenapa, Lucy? Pagi-pagi gini sudah cemberut saja.. Memang ada masalah apa, sih?" Tanya Mira bingung.

"EH? Ano.. Aku tidak apa - apa kok.." Jawabku berbohong.

"Ayolah, Lucy.. Ceritakan kepadaku. Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa.." Kata Mira. "Aku janji akan kusimpan baik-baik jika itu rahasia.." Tambahnya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur saja Mira-san.." Jawabku berbohong... Lagi..

"Oh, ya sudah, nanti malam jangan tidur terlalu larut, yaa.." Mirajane menyarankan sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

"Iya Mira-san.." Aku tersenyum balik.

Lalu, aku langsung ke kursiku.

"Lu-chan!" Tiba-tiba Levy memanggil.

"EH?!" Aku kaget. "Oh, Levy-chan! mengagetkan saja!"

"Hehehe.. Maaf ya.." Levy meminta maaf.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok.." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Lu-chan, apa kau bawa novel-mu?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Oh ya, ada. Ini.." Aku memberikan novel buatanku.

"_Arigatou, _Lu-chan! Akan kukembalikan minggu depan~!" Kata Levy-chan dan langsung duduk dikursinya untuk membaca novel buatanku.

"Gray-samaaaaaa~!" Tiba-tiba ada suara tidak asing lagi. Juvia.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Juvia! Jangan peluk aku!" Teriak Gray.

_Eh? Aneh.. _Pikirku.

**Gray's POV**

"Lepaskan aku, Juvia!" Teriakku.

"Tidak! Juvia mencintai Gray-sama! Juvia tidak akan melepaskan Gray-sama sebelum Gray-sama menerima cinta Juvia!" Pelukan Juvia semakin erat. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas!

"Dengar, Juvia, aku pergi denganmu itu hanya untuk menghiburmu! Aku tak ada niat lain!" Jawabku. Mata Juvia berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis, dan langsung pergi ke toilet. Aku merasa bersalah, dan juga kesal.

* * *

Sore harinya, aku masih di sekolah. Hari ini dingin sekali. Aku langsung cepat pulang.  
Diperjalanan, aku melihat seseorang berjalan. Aku mendekat kearahnya, ternyata, itu Lucy!

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan dingin-dingin begini? Sudah gitu turun salju.." Tanyaku.

"Eh? G-G-G-G-Gray.. A-a-aku b-b-baru p-p-pulang d-d-dari s-s-s-sekolah t-tau.." Lucy menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" Tanyaku.

"M-memangnya k-k-k-kau t-tidak b-bisa melihat sendiri, h-huh?" Katanya. Aku langsung menaruh jaketku dibadannya agar dia tidak kedinginan.

"Eh?" Lucy kaget.

"Sudah hangat belum?" Tanyaku.

"Y-ya.. Lumayan.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Eh, sudah jam 4.55. aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Terimakasih ya, Jaketnya. Besok kukembalikan!" Kata Lucy dan langsung lari menuju rumahnya.  
Aku tersenyum.

Entah kenapa.

* * *

Minna, segini dulu yaa. Tangan Author-san pegel entah kenapa. X3

Nanti Author lanjutin kok...

Jaa ne!

_I have nothing to say..._ .


End file.
